The display panel includes sub-pixels for emitting light and displaying, and the scan driving circuit controls the charging of the sub-pixels by scanning, so as to display an image. The scan driving circuit typically includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each stage of the plurality of cascaded shift registers has a function of shifting an input signal.
In the related art, a control node in the shift register exerts control effect by means of a feedback at an output terminal of the shift register, and the control node is simultaneously used to control a potential at the output terminal of the shift register. Therefore, if the potential at the output terminal of the shift register fails to be switched timely, the potential of the control node will be affected, which further affects the potential at the output terminal of the shift register, thereby resulting in an error in the output of the shift register and an adverse influence on the display.